<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Translation] cause you were all yellow by Myselfholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434378">[Translation] cause you were all yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic'>Myselfholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Translation] Colours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, brian is yellow, jae is Stupid, jae sees people as colors, mentions of the pink sweater, music major!brian, sungjin is an amazing bro, sungjin is emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“tớ vẫn chưa cho em ấy biết về chuyện màu sắc”, một đêm nọ jae dè dặt mở lời khi cả hai đã chuẩn bị lên giường ngủ. sungjin khựng lại và đánh mắt về phía đứa bạn thân, ra hiệu rằng mình đang sẵn sàng lắng nghe. “tớ sợ em ấy mà biết về chuyện đó là mọi thứ sẽ chấm dứt luôn. tớ nói dối em là mình thích màu xanh lá cây, nhưng đâu phải vậy. giờ tớ phải làm gì hả sungjin?”</p><p>“thì giờ mình nói thật?”, cậu bạn thân gợi ý, nhưng đổi lại jae chỉ lắc đầu và bật cười, giọng cười nghe sao mà buồn bã</p><p>(hay là: jae nhìn những người xung quanh bằng sắc màu và phải lòng brian cùng sắc vàng nơi em ấy. anh đã cố gắng hết sức để che giấu tình cảm của mình, và quả thật brian không biết gì về chuyện đó, cho đến khi cậu nhận ra)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Translation] Colours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Translation] cause you were all yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622461">cause you were all yellow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ">starryJ</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This is the Vietnamese translated version WITH author's permission, all the credit goes to @starryJ. Thank you so much for this lovely fanfic</p><p>- Please visit the original work and show your support by the link above</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="has-text-align-justify">chính jae cũng không nhớ chính xác chuyện ấy đã xảy ra khi nào, chỉ mang máng rằng có lẽ là từ khi anh còn bé, tầm sáu hay bảy tuổi, một ngày nọ khi chị gái còn đang bận làm bài tập với bạn bè ngoài vườn, jae trở vào nhà và hỏi mẹ rằng liệu có bình thường không nếu mình có thể nhìn thấy những màu sắc. ban đầu thì mẹ jae cũng bối rối với câu hỏi của con trai, nên anh đã cố hết sức để giải thích cho mẹ rằng anh nhìn thấy sắc đồng ấm ở bà, còn chị gái thì có màu trời xanh. cũng mất kha khá lâu để mọi người nhìn nhận thứ tài năng này của anh, nhưng dần thì bạn bè của anh cũng quen với chuyện đó, và mỗi người đều biết được bản thân mình gợi nhớ đến màu sắc gì trong mắt jae. thật ra thì anh cũng không có nhiều bạn lắm, nên kể từ sau khi tốt nghiệp cấp ba, anh cũng chỉ còn lại mỗi sungjin và wonpil bên cạnh. anh cũng không phiền lòng gì, bởi thật ra thì việc nhìn thấy sắc màu cũng có nhược điểm riêng của nó (hay phải gọi đó là ưu điểm nhỉ): anh có thể cảm giác được ai sẽ không ở cạnh mình lâu, anh chỉ việc nhìn thấy sắc màu của người ta, và y như rằng ngay lập tức biết được điều đó.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">giờ thì jae đã hai mươi hai, sinh viên đại học và ngày ngày chia sẻ không gian căn hộ bé tí cùng sungjin. park sungjin là đứa bạn tốt, ít ra thì cậu ta cũng đã cùng anh trải qua tất thảy những sự kiện trong cuộc đời, và jae cũng không dám cầu mong gì hơn thế, và cậu ấy là màu ngọc lục bảo, nên ngay từ khoảnh khắc đầu tiên cả hai gặp nhau jae đã biết rằng anh hoàn toàn có thể tin tưởng vào tình bạn này, và rằng cậu ấy sẽ luôn luôn chu đáo và không bao giờ bỏ rơi anh. thành thật mà nói thì, thỉnh thoảng cậu chàng cũng gây khó chịu lắm, nhưng chẳng phải sắc lục bảo bao giờ cũng mang đến cho người ta cảm giác ấm áp sao?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">cũng phải nói rằng, để chung đụng với sungjin thì cũng lắm điều thử thách, nhưng cũng chẳng sao vì đó là sungjin, nên bất cứ khó khăn nào cũng xứng đáng. cậu ấy là người ủng hộ tinh thần quan trọng nhất của jae, là người luôn sẵn sàng lắng nghe những vấn đề anh gặp phải, giúp anh chấp nhận con người mình khi anh nhận ra bản thân là bisexual vì hay vướng vào những rắc rối ẩm ương cùng mấy gã nhạc sĩ, cũng không hề cười vào mặt anh khi một đêm kia anh trở về nhà nước mắt ngắn dài vì “cái cậu có màu như cát kia từ chối tớ”, cũng như chưa bao giờ nghĩ jae lập dị vì thấy được màu sắc. cậu ấy cũng bất ngờ khi biết chuyện, nhưng chỉ hỏi mỗi một việc là màu lục bảo có tốt không, rồi thôi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">cả hai cũng không nói về chuyện ấy nhiều – jae thì đã dần làm quen với khả năng của mình và anh chọn cách giữ lại những suy nghĩ cho bản thân, còn sungjin thì không muốn đề cập nhiều đến những vấn đề mà chính cậu ta cũng chưa thật sự hiểu rõ. thỉnh thoảng cả hai cũng có bàn luận với nhau, một lần khi sungjin chia tay với cô bạn gái và hỏi jae rằng cô ấy có màu gì, và rồi cậu bảo rằng cậu hiểu. cô gái đó có màu cam, và anh biết sungjin đã mắc phải sai lầm khi hẹn hò với cô, nhưng anh chọn không nói ra vì dù gì thì gì, anh cũng chỉ là đứa bạn thân với chút đỉnh tài năng kỳ dị, chứ không phải một phù thủy hay là nhà tiên tri. một lần khác là khi sungjin hỏi chính jae có màu gì, thì anh cũng không trả lời được. anh vẫn nghĩ mãi về việc này nhưng câu trả lời vẫn chưa được tìm ra: anh có thể nhìn thấy màu sắc ở người khác, có thể qua đó cảm nhận được khả năng họ trở thành một phần trong cuộc sống anh, thậm chí còn có thể biết được liệu những người đó có thuộc về nhau hay không, nhưng lại không thể nhìn thấy được màu sắc của chính mình. cũng không phải là anh lấy làm phiền lòng về điều đó vậy đâu, vì anh vẫn luôn tin rằng rồi thì tất cả những bí ẩn này một ngày nào đó sẽ trở nên sáng tỏ.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">và bởi cả hai không thường nói về chuyện này nhiều, nên mới có chuyện sungjin giật nảy cả mình vào một ngày thứ tư mưa rơi, jae trở về nhà, cáu kỉnh hơn mọi lần và sau lưng là cánh cửa bị đóng sầm lại</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“jae? có sao không?”, cậu hỏi vọng ra khi đang cố hết sức để làm một bữa tối tử tế đàng hoàng. keyword ở đây là – đang cố hết sức, bởi trời biết sungjin cũng chả khá khẩm gì trong khoản nấu ăn, nhưng ít ra thì đồ cậu nấu ra không phải mì gói, và có thể ăn được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">vài phút sau thì jae vẫn giữ im lặng, còn sungjin thì đang rất kiên nhẫn chờ bạn mình mở lời, nên anh thở dài và tiến về phía bếp, nơi cậu bạn thân vẫn giữ ánh nhìn tò mò lẫn lo âu. “không có nó thì mình biết sống sao đây”, một ý nghĩ lướt qua đầu anh, nhưng rồi bầu không khí quanh anh lại trở về cái vẻ trầm trọng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“rồi sao vậy, nói đi”, sungjin lay nhẹ vai anh để mong tìm được chút phản ứng</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“brian kang là màu vàng. cái thứ màu vàng rực kinh khủng đáng nguyền rủa”, là tất cả những gì jae có thể nói, trước khi lại giận dữ quay mặt đi</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“brian nào? cái thằng nhóc khoa nhạc thường giật hết tất cả giải thưởng mà cái mặt vẫn tỉnh bơ tỏ ra không có chuyện gì đó hả?”  </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">jae chỉ gật đầu không thôi, vì anh đang không tin tưởng vào khả năng nói chuyện của mình lắm, hoặc ít nhất là vào lúc này.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“thế nó màu vàng, rồi làm sao?”, nhưng vấn đề là sungjin cứ hỏi hoài vì cậu ta đang cực kỳ khó hiểu, nên jae cũng không còn lựa chọn nào khác hơn</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“màu yêu thích của tớ là màu vàng. nhưng kh-không phải vàng kiểu này. đời này tớ chưa gặp được nhiều người màu vàng vì màu đó hiếm lắm. với cả hình như… tớ có hét vào mặt em ấy chẳng vì lý do gì. sau đó thì quay đầu chạy mất. xấu hổ muốn chết, sungjin, giờ phải làm sao đây? chỉ tại tớ…hơi hoảng sợ, khi gặp em ấy,” jae xổ một tràng chẳng đâu ra đâu và sungjin có thể thấy vẻ tuyệt vọng trong mắt anh, nên đành phải kéo jae vào lòng và nhẹ giọng trấn an</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“không sao đâu. chỉ là brian thôi, và chẳng qua là nó màu vàng. dowoon có lần kể là thằng nhóc đó cũng được lắm, nên chắc chẳng có chuyện nó để bụng đâu. nhưng mà cậu cũng nên xin lỗi đi, vì rốt cuộc thì cậu cũng đâu có ý xấu”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“có khi tớ phải lòng em ấy mất, sungjin. vậy mà chưa gì tớ đã làm hỏng bét hết mọi chuyện. ý là, thật lòng mà nói thì, khi vừa trông thấy brian và cái quầng sáng màu vàng đó, điều đầu tiên tớ cảm thấy là không sớm thì muộn rồi thằng nhóc cũng sẽ xáo trộn cả đời tớ lên, nhưng mà theo nghĩa tốt ấy, hiểu ý tớ không? tớ còn không có số điện thoại em ấy, và có chết tớ cũng không đi gặp mặt để xin lỗi đâu”, jae bắt đầu cắn môi, biểu hiện mỗi khi anh thật sự lo lắng, và với cảnh tượng trước mặt lẫn đống thông tin vừa nghe thì sungjin chỉ còn biết thở ra một hơi dài thượt</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">chỉ cần nhìn cái dáng vẻ hiện giờ của jae thôi cũng đủ để cậu ta hiểu rằng thằng bạn mình có vấn đề. và lần này thì cậu lại đúng.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“số điện thoại thì để tớ lo”, cậu hứa, bằng một giọng nhẹ nhàng nhưng chắc nịch</p><p>và jae nhoẻn miệng cười. màu xanh lục bảo thật tuyệt vời.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">///</p><p class="has-text-align-justify"><strong>jje</strong>: ờ… hello? anh là jae park ở khoa văn. mình có chạm mặt nhau hồi trưa này nhưng anh đã hành xử như thằng điên vì tự dưng lại hét vào mặt em dù em chẳng làm gì hết. anh đoán chắc em cũng không để bụng mấy chuyện đó đâu nhưng anh thì không bỏ qua được, nên là… xin lỗi em nhiều. mong em hiểu là anh không có cố ý đâu</p><p><strong>brian kang</strong>: ah ổn mà anh, có gì đâu<br/><strong>brian kang</strong>: ai mà chả có mấy ngày tồi tệ nhỉ<br/><strong>brian kang:</strong> nhưng mà em cũng vui vì anh đã nhắn tin</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">sau hôm đó, mọi thứ dần đổi thay. sau hôm đó, jae nhìn thấy sắc vàng ấy nhiều hơn, và anh cũng nhận thấy mình rơi vào lưới tình với brian ngày một sâu hơn</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">cả hai hợp nhau đến kỳ lạ, như thể một cặp song sinh thất lạc từ lâu, hoặc như hai mảnh ghép hình khó nhằn cuối cùng cũng tra vào đúng chỗ. anh và cậu ấy dành hàng giờ nói hết chuyện này đến chuyện kia, rồi về nhà lại gọi điện thoại cho nhau, từ thảo luận về bài luận văn của jae và dự án âm nhạc của brian cho đến ý nghĩa của cuộc đời và hạnh phúc. làm bạn với brian rất vui: như những gì người xung quanh thường mô tả về thằng nhóc, thậm chí còn tuyệt vời hơn thế nhiều, và jae gần như chẳng bao giờ chán việc ngày ngày tìm hiểu thêm những khía cạnh đáng yêu khác từ cậu trai, như là những nốt ruồi be bé ở đây và ở kia và cái cách em cười phá lên khi jae cứ chòng ghẹo wonpil và cái áo len hồng (mà nó đã chạy đi mua ngay khi biết được màu của mình, mặc cho jae đã từ chối xem nó là bạn ngay sau khi nhìn thấy cái áo đó)</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">làm bạn với brian thì vui, nhưng ngày dần qua và jae càng cảm thấy khó khăn hơn trong việc che giấu tình cảm của mình hoặc giữ khoảng cách giữa cả hai, vì anh chỉ muốn ôm lấy brian hay nắm lấy tay em, và hôn lên chiếc bĩu môi hờn dỗi của em khi loay hoay với mớ lời ca và giai điệu. những kinh nghiệm với mấy gã nhạc sĩ trước đây cũng không giúp được anh mấy, bởi jae sẵn sàng dành hết thời gian đời mình chỉ để ngồi trong góc phòng luyện tập của trường, lặng thinh ngắm nhìn brian chơi guitar, hay khi em hát bằng chất giọng mạnh mẽ lẫn êm ái mượt mà.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">sungjin, tất nhiên luôn là sungjin, là người đầu tiên nhận ra những lạ thường nơi thằng bạn thân. nhưng cậu không cố ép anh nói ra, vì cậu hiểu rõ một điều rằng jae có lẽ vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để mở lòng về chuyện đó, ngược lại, cậu luôn làm jae hiểu rằng mình vẫn còn có một đứa bạn thân cạnh bên luôn bằng lòng giúp anh san sẻ hết những khó khăn mệt mỏi.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“tớ vẫn chưa cho em ấy biết về chuyện màu sắc”, một đêm nọ jae dè dặt mở lời khi cả hai đã chuẩn bị lên giường ngủ. sungjin khựng lại và đánh mắt về phía anh, ra hiệu rằng mình đang sẵn sàng lắng nghe. “tớ sợ em ấy mà biết về chuyện đó là mọi thứ sẽ chấm dứt luôn. tớ nói dối em là mình thích màu xanh lá cây, nhưng đâu phải vậy. giờ tớ phải làm gì hả sungjin?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“thì giờ mình nói thật?”, cậu gợi ý, nhưng đổi lại jae chỉ lắc đầu và bật cười, giọng cười nghe sao mà buồn bã</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“tớ không muốn đánh mất em ấy đâu, nên không nói thật với em được. nhưng tớ cũng phát ốm khi cứ phải nói dối rồi, quá mệt mỏi khi cứ phải giả vờ là không thích em, hoặc kiểu hai đứa chỉ là anh em tốt… không biết nên làm gì nữa, tớ chỉ muốn nói hết ra cho nhẹ người, chắc vậy, xin lỗi nha”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ổn mà, có bạn bè là để tâm sự chứ sao. nhưng mà nhìn bạn mình cứ buồn hoài thì cũng buồn theo đó, với cả cứ cái đà này thì không sớm thì muộn brian cũng sẽ biết thôi. chắc mình nên tìm cách giải quyết nhỉ, trước khi quá muộn”, sungjin cười trấn an rồi rúc mình xuống tấm chăn, “ngủ đi, nhớ đừng thức khuya quá”</p><p>“ừ không đâu”</p><p>nhưng cuối cùng thì anh vẫn thức, bởi những suy nghĩ về việc sẽ đánh mất brian</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">anh thật sự cần tìm cách để giải quyết chuyện này, thú nhận sự thật hoặc là tự mình tìm lời giải thích cho em – gì cũng được, trước khi brian nghe được từ bất kỳ người nào khác</p><p>“trước khi quá muộn”, anh lại tự nhủ trước khi thiếp đi </p><p>nhưng cuối cùng thì jae cũng không tìm được cơ hội nào để sửa lại những lời đó</p><p>///</p><p><strong>bribri</strong>: anh<br/><strong>bribri</strong>: có đang bận không?</p><p><strong>jje</strong>: không, sao vậy?</p><p><strong>bribri:</strong> em nghĩ mình cần nói chuyện chút</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">tay jae run lên bần bật và anh thấy mình không thở được. anh nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình điện thoại một lúc lâu, lòng cầu mong tin nhắn đó sẽ biến mất hoặc thay bằng một thứ gì đó tích cực hơn, nhưng nó vẫn ở đó và brian không nói gì thêm. “vậy đấy, mình sắp sửa mất em ấy rồi”, anh nghĩ, rồi chậm chạp gõ lên bàn phím để phản hồi</p><p><strong>jje:</strong> okay<br/><strong>jje:</strong> anh hiểu rồi</p><p><strong>bribri</strong>: tầm 20 phút nữa em tới</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">thay vì trả lời, jae chạy ngay vào phòng tắm và rửa mặt bằng nước lạnh hòng xua đi sắc hồng trên gò má đang rực lên vì hồi hộp. nhưng chẳng có tác dụng chút nào và chẳng lâu sau thì anh nghe có tiếng gõ cửa. anh liếc vội về cái đồng hồ – mới có mười phút thôi – hít một hơi sâu và đi ra mở cửa. rồi lập tức sốc nặng ngay khi vừa nhìn thấy brian.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">brian bao giờ cũng đẹp trai khi khoác lên chiếc jeans đen và áo khoác da yêu thích, nhưng đó không phải là thứ thu hút sự chú ý của anh lúc này, mà là luồng sáng từ nơi em. trong mắt jae brian luôn là thứ màu vàng ấm áp rực rỡ đến lóa mắt, hoặc có khi sắc vàng nơi em còn mãnh liệt hơn cả mặt trời, nhưng mà hôm nay… hôm nay thì khác. jae chưa từng gặp tình huống màu của ai đó bị đổi bao giờ, nên điều này làm anh bất động đến vài giây và cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào brian mà như không thể tin vào mắt mình nữa. em vẫn là màu vàng, nhưng màu trông nhạt nhòa và gần như mất hút, điều đó làm anh hoảng sợ hơn bao giờ hết, vì đây, bất kể nó có là gì đi nữa, nhất định chính là lời cảnh báo cuối cùng dành cho anh.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“vậy là mình sẽ mất em”, anh lại nghĩ thầm, khi anh im lặng đi theo brian ra xe và thắt lại dây an toàn cho chặt.  </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">cho đến khi xe lăn bánh thì vẫn cả hai vẫn không nói lời nào, nhưng đó không phải là bầu không khí yên tĩnh dễ chịu mà cả hai thường trải qua cùng nhau. nó nặng nề và ngượng ngập và jae lại bắt đầu cắn lấy môi để ngăn mình không phát rồ lên mà thú nhận hết ngay lúc này  và ngay tại đây. brian là người mở lời trước và khi jae xoay sang nhìn thẳng vào mắt em, anh trông thấy hình dáng của nỗi đau, và điều gì đó nữa, điều gì đó anh không biết cách gọi tên</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“sao anh không tin em?” cậu nhẹ cất lời, khi dừng xe đâu đó cạnh một công viên, nơi tuyệt đẹp khi vào hè nhưng lạnh cóng khi mùa đông</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">giọng brian nghe như lời thì thầm và đó là một tông giọng hoàn hảo để cất giấu nỗi buồn vào trong, nhưng jae có thể quan sát quầng sáng nơi em để hiểu được cảm giác vỡ toang và vô vọng mà brian đang che đậy. anh muốn ghé đến thật gần và đặt môi mình lên trán cậu để xua đi cái nhíu mày, nhưng anh biết mình đâu có quyền gì mà làm vậy, nên anh chỉ cúi mặt nhìn vào ngón tay mình chăm chăm, vụng về đùa nghịch lấy mép áo. anh không biết mình phải nói sao.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“em nghe từ dowoon, mà cậu ta thậm chí còn không phải là bạn bè gì của anh, là anh nhìn được màu sắc và màu anh thích là màu vàng, chứ không phải xanh, hay đỏ, mà là vàng, okay, đúng là ban đầu em có cười và chẳng để tâm lắm đâu, tại vì em cũng chưa nghe tới chuyện đó bao giờ, nên cũng không biết là nó có đúng không…”</p><p>“thật ra là -”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“rồi em tìm đọc vài thứ về chuyện đó và hóa ra là nó có thật. nhưng em hiểu lý do anh lại muôn giấu nhẹm chuyện này, chắc là mình chưa đủ thân nhau hay sao, cũng có khi đó là chuyện đặc biệt quan trọng với anh và dowoon chỉ nghe được từ wonpil vì cậu ta không bao giờ biết giữ mồm giữ miệng. nhưng sao anh lại nói dối em? anh còn định dối em điều gì nữa, em là bạn thân của anh mà, anh vẫn gọi em vậy không phải sao? mới là thứ làm em đau lòng nhất đó, anh. không biết màu của mình trong mắt anh thì em cũng không chết được, nhưng mà em không thể chịu được đâu. anh có lời nào muốn giải thích không?</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">brian xoay sang nhìn anh khi kết thúc câu hỏi, chờ đợi câu trả lời, cậu không thúc ép anh, chỉ đơn giản là chờ đợi anh đưa ra lựa chọn – đúng cái kiểu chỉ thấy ở brian – nhưng tất cả những gì đập vào mắt cậu là một jae với nước mắt đang chảy dọc hai bên má, anh lắc đầu nguầy nguậy khi brian cố vươn tay đến để lau chúng đi, “đừng!”, là chữ duy nhất anh nói được lúc này, trước khi nhắm chặt mắt lại và cố gắng hít vào thở ra. nhưng không được.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“jae, jae, nhìn em này, anh ơi”, brian lo lắng thật sự, cậu nắm lấy hai vai anh và trông hoàn toàn lạc lối. bàng hoàng. hoảng loạn.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">ngay cả khi hai mắt nhắm nghiền, jae vẫn cảm nhận được luồng sáng màu vàng nơi brian đang tỏa ra mạnh hơn, nhưng không phải là kiểu “hạnh phúc” như vốn có. anh không trả lời gì, nên brian không biết làm gì khác ngoài việc kéo anh vào lòng trong một cái ôm chặt nhất trong đời mà jae từng nhận được</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“thở đi jae, hít vào, thở ra, nào, baby, thở đi anh”, trong khi chính cậu còn chưa kịp nhận ra cái nickname vừa vuột khỏi miệng mình thì jae đã nhờ vào đó mà bừng tỉnh. hít vào. thở ra.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ổn rồi… cảm ơn em. và- và anh có lời giải thích, anh- ”, nhưng brian đã ngăn anh lại và bảo rằng chuyện đó không cần thiết nữa.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">jae ngước mắt nhìn lên và đúng là brian thật sự nghĩ như vậy thật. cậu không cần lời giải thích nào nữa, nhưng jae thì có.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“nhưng nghe anh nói, được không em? dù anh không biết phải nói thế nào…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“em sẽ nghe”, brian trả lời và sau đó cậu chỉ giữ im lặng. jae mỉm cười yếu ớt trước khi thật sự bắt đầu</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“anh bắt đầu nhìn thấy màu sắc từ khi còn nhỏ. đến năm mười bốn tuổi thì anh nhận ra được rằng mình có thích người nào đó không chỉ bằng cách nhìn vào sắc màu của họ, hoặc liệu họ có dừng chân lại cuộc sống mình không, đại loại vậy. màu yêu thích của anh là màu vàng, anh vẫn luôn thích màu vàng. và tính đến giờ anh chỉ mới gặp được hai hay ba người có màu đó trong đời. hiếm vậy đấy, anh cũng không biết tại sao. nên anh mới hoảng sợ khi lần đầu gặp em, vì em là sắc vàng sáng nhất mà anh từng trông thấy. vừa nhìn thấy là anh biết em là điều đặc biệt sẽ làm đảo lộn thế giới của anh rồi, nhưng anh sợ, nên anh mới hét vào mặt em rồi bỏ chạy đi. sau đó ra sao thì em biết rồi, làm bạn với em thật sự tuyệt lắm, chắc đó là điều đẹp nhất trong cả cuộc đời anh, nhưng đồng thời anh cũng cảm thấy khó khăn, vì anh…”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">anh dừng lại vài giây và lại cắn lấy môi dưới. brian nhíu mày và đặt bàn tay mình lên tay anh (và jae phải thừa nhận rằng nó không chỉ không ấm chút nào mà còn suýt làm lòng anh bỏng cháy), để trấn an rằng mọi chuyện vẫn ổn. má anh hơi hồng lên một chút, rồi anh tiếp tục:</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“vì anh thích em. thích từ giây đầu tiên gặp gỡ. và đến giờ vẫn luôn thích em. được làm bạn với em là điều tuyệt vời nhất rồi, anh không đòi hỏi gì thêm, anh không muốn bị em rời bỏ. không bao giờ. nên anh chọn cách giữ bí mật này cho riêng anh, nói dối em về việc thích màu xanh, và… anh chỉ nói dối em một việc duy nhất đó thôi, anh thề. em là màu vàng, bribri, và em thích em, thích em đến mức suýt tí nữa thì tự tay phá hư hết mọi điều mà mình đang có. xin lỗi em”, anh thừa nhận tất cả và vội quay mặt đi, để che đi làn nước lại bắt đầu kéo đầy trên mi mắt</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">nên anh không kịp để ý thấy nụ cười của brian đang bừng lên sắc màu hy vọng, và quầng sáng quanh thân cậu đang dần sáng rực lên thêm. anh chỉ cố hết sức để chấm dứt tất cả chuyện này, thật nhanh chóng và ít đau thương nhất có thể.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“jaejae?”, brian thì thầm gọi tên anh, và jae không thể ngăn được mình mỉm cười vì khoảnh khắc này quá đáng giá, đẹp đến nỗi tưởng như vô thực với anh. “còn anh có màu gì?”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“anh không biết. anh không thấy được, cũng không cảm được gì. sao vậy?”</p><p>“tiếc vậy, phải mà biết được để xem mình có hợp nhau không”</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“ý em là sao?”, jae hỏi, gần như không thở nổi, và cố sức tìm chút can đảm để ngẩng lên nhìn vào mắt em. brian đang nhoẻn cười còn anh thì không biết mình nên cảm thấy như thế nào cho đúng</p><p>“ôi thôi nào, jaejae, bộ anh nghĩ là em sẽ bỏ anh chắc?”</p><p>jae nhíu mày, anh không hiểu ý cậu là sao.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“thôi được rồi, nói cho đơn giản dễ hiểu hơn thì. giờ em sẽ hôn anh đây. ok?”. và jae còn chưa kịp tin vào những gì mình vừa nghe thì anh đã vội gật đầu, nom vừa vui vừa lạc lối</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">và đó là quá đủ để brian tiến đến anh thật gần, ấp gương mặt anh trong lòng bàn tay, và jae thấy mình như đang rơi, rơi,</p><p>
  <em>rơi mãi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“em cũng thích anh”, cậu nói, lại tiến gần hơn và đặt nụ hôn mình lên môi anh. với những cử động chậm rãi nhưng chắc chắn, và môi em thì ngọt và nụ hôn thì thơm hơn cả blueberries khi anh hôn đáp lại</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">đó chỉ là một chiếc hôn đơn thuần, không pha trộn chút nào ham muốn hay dục vọng – năm dài tháng rộng nên cả hai sẽ nghĩ đến chuyện đó sau, cũng không hề có dòng điện hay đại loại những thứ tương tự từng được miêu tả trên sách, nhưng nó mềm, và ấm cúng, và đó là tất cả những gì mà jae hằng chờ mong. hôn brian có vị như tổ ấm.</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">và ngay tại khoảnh khắc đó, là lúc jae thật sự trông thấy nó, lần đầu tiên – một sắc tím thẫm sâu. anh mỉm nhẹ nụ cười, tự hỏi làm thế nào mà một người có vẻ tối tăm như anh lại có được cho mình một brian như mặt trời rực rỡ</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“là màu tím”, anh thì thầm, khi brian tạm tách ra để đặt nụ hôn mình lên chóp mũi anh</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">“em vẫn không hiểu lắm về chuyện đó, nhưng phải công nhận một điều, tím là màu hoàn hảo để miêu tả anh đó anh yêu”, rồi sau đó cậu lại tiến sát đến và đòi hỏi thêm một nụ hôn khác</p><p class="has-text-align-justify">trời bỗng dưng đổ mưa và không khí trong xe dần lạnh xuống, nhưng jae chẳng phiền hà gì đâu, hoặc không phải là lúc này, nhất là khi đã có một mặt trời ấm nóng khác còn đang mải miết quay cuồng vì hôn anh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translator's note:</p><p>- Fic dựa trên hội chứng Synesthesia (tạm dịch là Cảm giác kèm), một bệnh lý thần kinh khi não xử lý các dữ liệu, thông tin bằng nhiều giác quan trong cùng một lúc. Người mắc hội chứng này có thể nhìn thấy màu sắc khi nghe âm thanh, hoặc nếm được vị khi nhìn một màu sắc, v.v…</p><p>- Màu của Jae là màu tím (purple), còn Brian là màu vàng. Trong dải màu thì tím và vàng là hai màu đối diện, sẽ bổ sung cho nhau.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>